18 cartas
by Masakaxa
Summary: 18 cartas serán lo único que Draco pueda darle a su hijo. Pero, ¿será eso suficiente para él? SLASH HarryDraco
1. Prologo: Última carta

 18 CARTAS  

Prologo: Última carta

_Inglaterra Agosto 1998_

_Esta será la última carta que te escriba. Sé que 18 trozos de papel no compensan la ausencia de un padre durante toda una vida, pero ya te dije cuando empezó todo esto, que era lo único que podía ofrecerte. _

_Sé como te sientes, porque para mí tampoco es suficiente. _

_Me gustaría poder contarte mucho más. Hablarte sobre mí, sobre tu otro padre, sobre las cosas que he visto, y las que desearía ver, pero ya no me queda tiempo. El día que recibí mi herencia mágica y me convertí en un oráculo, supe que era el principio de mi fin. _

_Hace días te escribí acerca de un sueño que se repetía casi todas las noches, ¿te acuerdas? Anoche volví a soñar con ello y, por experiencias anteriores, sé que cuando uno de estos sueños es tan insistente es porque pronto tendré una visión. Temo eso más que nada en mi vida. No sólo la agonía de la visión, sino la posibilidad de que lo que vi en mis sueños se transformara en realidad. No podría soportarlo. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que ocurriera. _

_Ya te conté que sabía que no llegaría a conocerte, y que una parte de mí me decía que mucho antes de tu nacimiento yo ya me habría ido, pero que no sabía porque, ni cuando, ni como. Aún no sé muy bien las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero algo me dice que me deprisa en terminar aquello que me queda pendiente, porque este sueño va a cambiarlo todo. _

_Mañana por la noche Lucius dará una fiesta para sus íntimos. Un grupo de mortifagos sangres puras. Un montón de serpientes envueltos en ricas telas, adoradores de un demonio de carne y hueso. Espero que cuando leas esta carta Voldemort no sea más que un mal recuerdo de tus mayores, pero a día de hoy, ese ser es nuestra pesadilla. _

_Para ser sincero, no pensaba malgastar una carta hablándote de él, pero ahora creo que puede serte útil conocerle; no sólo para comprenderme a mi o este último sueño, sino también para entender a tu otro padre._

_Nunca he tenido al Señor Tenebroso delante, no le he visto, ni he oído su voz, sólo lo conozco a través de su leyenda y por las palabras de Lucius y, francamente ninguno de los dos me parece una fuente fiable. Pero siempre he creído que una persona refleja su manera de ser a través de los actos que va realizando en su vida. Nació bajo el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle, y no era más que lo que Lucius llamaría un sangre sucia. Fue alumno de Howgart, un Slytherin y el que ensucio el nombre de mi casa. Ese hombre responsable de la muerte de tus abuelos, el mismo que intenta condenar la vida de tu padre, el que se favorece con mi poder, y una de las personas a quien veo en mi sueño. Odia a los muggles y a los mestizos, sin tener en cuenta que él es uno de ellos. Y sin embargo es un enemigo peligroso porque con él consigue arrastrar en su maldad a los más nobles e influyentes magos de nuestro tiempo. El poder llama al poder, y el suyo crece con cada día que pasa. La última lección que te daré será esa, el hecho de que no sólo es importante lo que puedas conseguir; muchas veces es más valioso lo que los demás hagan por y para ti. El fanatismo y la codicia, las tradiciones y las diferencias de sangre, son un germen de odio perfectos._

_Voldemort es un mago oscuro. Un ente poderoso y cruel, y eso es una peligrosa combinación._

_Aun así, yo no creo en su victoria. Deje de hacerlo cuando conocí a tu padre. El niño que vivio, el que rechazo mi mano aquel día tanto tiempo atrás. Si existe un ser capaz de tal maldad, tiene que haber otro capaz de acabar con él. Ya le venció una vez, y ni siquiera fue consciente de hacerlo. Voldemort le arrebato a tu padre todo lo que un niño debería tener, por eso creo que tiene la fuerza necesaria para vencerle._

_Su poder es igualable al del Lord, pero este basa sus actos en el deseo de dominio y en la maldad que le consume. Tu padre actúa con el deseo de alcanzar la paz, de tener una vida, un futuro, de poder cerrar los ojos con la seguridad de que podrá abrirlos al día siguiente. Si tu padre perdiera esta guerra, su destino sería la muerte; y cuando no te queda nada que perder te haces poderoso, porque sabes que lo único que te separa de la felicidad es Él. _

_Sólo hay una cosa que me atormenta, y es no poder estar el día que Harry acabe con Voldemort. Deseo con toda mi alma que tú tampoco estés allí, porque eso significaría que nunca llegaste a conocer este horror. Lo único que deseo para ti, es que puedas vivir tu vida, desde su principio hasta su final, en un lugar seguro, en paz, y que nadie nunca te arrebate la vida que nos quitaron a Harry y a mi. _

_Quiero que sepas que cuando te dije que os amaba a tu padre y a ti más que a nada en este mundo, era sincero en cada una de mis palabras. Ojala no habría tenido que escribir nunca estas cartas, porque eso significaría estar a tu lado, pero me conformare con que las leas._

_No me despediré, porque para hacer eso tienes que haber conocido, y eso es algo que no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, mi niño, te quiero, y que espero que ahora sepas un poco más de mi._

_PD: Y entonces sabrás de mi_

Dejo la pluma sobre la mesa y repaso rápidamente lo escrito. Algo dentro le decía que apenas quedaba tiempo y era eso lo que le había impulsado a escribir la ultima carta. Busco con la mirada al elfo domestico que su padre usaba para vigilarle, y viendo que estaba distraído, susurro el hechizo que tan bien conocía, pues con esta ya eran 18 las veces que lo usaba. La carta desaparecio al instante. El hechizo de su padre aun le bloqueaba la mayor parte de su magia, pero cada vez que escribía una carta reunía la poca a la que aun tenia acceso y la volcaba en el papel.

Se sentía agotado, y el uso de la magia lo cansaba aun más. Se levanto con dificultad de la silla y se encamino a la cama. Los golpes, los hechizos, los insultos, las humillaciones y esas visiones estaban acabando con él.

Al pasar junto al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en la pared de su habitación, se detuvo. Apenas reconocía la imagen que le devolvía. El muchacho de porte altivo y paso elegante que había sido toda su vida, había dado paso a una figura tambaleante que apenas se mantenía en pie. Ya no vestía túnicas exclusivas, ahora su cuerpo se cubría con una fina camiseta y un pantalón de pijama, ambos manchados de sangre. Su pelo, antes perfecto y bien peinado, caía ahora sobre su cara tapando los golpes que la cubrían y que habían transformado su perfecta y pálida piel en una superficie amoratada y herida. Bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas. ¿Dónde estaba el arrogante Draco que había sido durante esos años? En tan solo dos meses su padre había conseguido derrotarle. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni para soportar su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. Quería llorar, quería tirarse al suelo y gritar. Gritar para recuperar su vida, para poder volver a los brazos de su amor, para poder conocer a su hijo. Apretó fuerte los ojos para forzar las lagrimas y que no se derramasen; por mucho que gritase, nadie le iba a ayudar, y a estas alturas la sensación de la llegada del final que tenia, parecía más una bendición que una amenaza.

Levanto la vista del suelo, y se encamino a la cama, su principal meta por el momento. Quería tumbarse y dormir, para que el dolor se durmiese con él y dejara de atormentarle.

No lo consiguió.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas en torno a él. Intento agarrarse a algo para no caer pero nada estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Cayo al suelo de culo, mareado, mientras su visión se nublaba.

No importaba la cantidad de veces en las que había pasado por la misma situación desde su mayoría de edad. Cada vez era peor. El mundo que le daba vueltas, la visión que se le iba oscureciendo, el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y la sensación de ahogo que le impedía llenar los pulmones de aire.

Apoyo las manos en el suelo, mientras escuchaba la estridente voz de su elfo preguntándole angustiado que ocurría. A estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Otra visión.

Gimió lastimeramente, porque ya no le importaba su orgullo o que su elfo pudiese escucharlo; lo único que quería es que alguien parara aquello. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cráneo y en cuestión de segundos cambio para dar paso a continuas oleadas que empezaban en la frente y llegaban hasta la nuca. Entonces el dolor se volvió más intenso todavía, como un mazo golpeando su cabeza desde dentro. Sintió la tensión abandonando su cuerpo, y sus ojos se cerraron a la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se sentía ligero. No era una sensación agradable, era la angustia de saberse fuera de su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala blanca con el suelo y las paredes de mármol. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta entreabierta delante de él, también blanca. Se sintió aturdido por tanta blancura y se giro. Si no estuviese dentro de una visión, su corazón seguramente se habría detenido. De espaldas a él estaba Voldemort

Su sueño se había convertido en visión.

El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y se volvio hacia la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo, pero se detuvo al oír las voces tras él. Allí no sólo estaba Voldemort, también Harry y él mismo. Su otro yo se veía más delgado y pálido de la normal y estaba paralizado, como si el miedo se hubiese cebado también con él. Volvio la mirada hacia el moreno a su lado y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver su abultado vientre. El hijo de ambos también estaba presente. En ese momento Voldemort levanto su varita y pronuncio el hechizo mortal, pero no estaba dirigido hacia Harry, sino a él.

Antes de que la magia oscura pudiera alcanzarle, Harry se puso delante, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo. Hubo un resplandor verde y cuando la luz cedio pudo ver como Harry caía al suelo. La sensación de angustia y de rabia con que se levantaba las mañanas que había tenido el sueño, volvio, y pudo ver como el mismo dolor que empañaba su mirada consumía al otro Draco mientras apretaba el cuerpo sin vida de las dos personas que lo significaban todo para él. Harry había muerto. Por él, para protegerlo. Había entregado su vida y la de su hijo nonato para salvarlo.

Su cuerpo se inundo de una sensación de vacío y dolor que lo dejo aturdido, pero su mente seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Se sentía perdido. Entonces la risa del mago oscuro se extendió por la sala y se volvio tan opresiva como la blancura de la habitación.

Se giro sobre si mismo nervioso, angustiado, sin saber que hacer. Por un momento no supo que hacia allí, porque tenían que ocurrirle a él estas cosas. No podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas pero sabía que el otro Draco estaba llorando, porque eran lagrimas verdaderas las que caían por sus mejillas.

Sintió una sacudida dentro de su cabeza pero lo ignoro, y cerro los ojos en un intento desesperado de bloquear tanto dolor, tanta rabia. ¿Por qué tenia que perder lo único bueno que tenía en su vida? Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero algo más se unio a la sensación de humedad en su rostro. La sangre que salía por su nariz y que siempre acompañaba el final de sus visiones.

De repente se sintio muy mareado y una desagradable sensación nauseosa se hizo presente. Todo su cuerpo volvio a sentirse débil y perdio el equilibrio para caer al suelo nuevamente. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio que su situación había vuelto a cambiar. Otra vez estaba en su habitación, con el elfo domestico a su lado, cogiéndole la mano con preocupación en un gesto de consuelo.

"Estoy bien" Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, a fuerza de costumbre, y muy a pesar de que no eran ciertas.

Su elfo le ayudo a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y le tendio un pañuelo limpio para limpiarse la cara. La sangre aun manaba de su nariz, cuando el elfo se levanto y dirigiéndole una mirada apenada se encamino a la puerta.

Draco no le culpaba, era su deber. Vigilarle. Ambos sabían que su misión era informar a Lucius cada vez que Draco tuviera una hemorragia nasal, sencillamente, porque eso significaba una nueva visión.

Pero esta vez Lucius no llegaría a saber lo que había visto. Lo que un oráculo presenciaba era una advertencia de futuro, pero lo que aun no ha acontecido puede ser alterado con los actos del presente.

De nuevo invoco su magia. La desesperación que sentía era suficiente para poder hacerlo. El hechizo, además, era simple. Unas pocas palabras murmuradas que acababan de evitar que la puerta de su habitación se cerrase a la salida del elfo.

Tenia muy claro lo que debía hacer, y con esa decisión logro ponerse en pie y salir del cuarto.

La alfombra persa que cubría el suelo del pasillo amortiguaba el ruido de sus pies descalzos al correr. La casa en ese piso estaba a oscuras, pero aquella noche la luna tenía una luminosidad intensa. De todos modos no necesitaba luz. Conocía la casa palmo a palmo, y por eso no le costo encontrar la única habitación de la mansión cuya puerta tenia grabada una rosa en su madera. La habitación con el balcón más alto también.

El tiempo apremiaba, en tan sólo unos segundos su padre alcanzaría su cuarto y lo encontraría vacío. No podía fallar.

Cerro la pesada puerta tras él y llego al gran ventanal que tenía enfrente. Abrió las puertas de par en par y salió hacia fuera. El viento era fuerte y mecía las cortinas blancas de lado a lado, mientras le revolvía el enmarañado pelo. Avanzo con pasos seguros y rápidos hasta la piedra grisácea que enmarcaba el balcón y, apoyando ambas manos en ella se subió. El cuerpo le temblaba y la piedra se sentía fría bajo sus pies desnudos.

Se quedo así, erguido sobre el balcón, con los ojos perdidos y la sangre aun resbalándole por la cara y se recordó porque estaba allí. Apretó los puños. Lo que debía ser, debía ser, y ya no había marcha atrás.

De repente se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez en dos meses que sentía el aire fresco sobre su piel. Y también que sería la última.

Levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y dejo que su propio peso lo empujara hacia delante. Si con los actos del presente podía cambiar lo que había visto ocurrir en el futuro, que así fuera.

Y aquel fue su último pensamiento mientras caía al vacío.


	2. Capitulo 1: Primera carta

_18 CARTAS___

Capitulo 1: Primera carta

* * *

_ Inglaterra Junio 1998_

_ Aun no se como debo de empezar esta carta. Llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo, pero sigo sin saberlo. ¿Como se supones que debes escribirle a tu propio hijo; un hijo al que nunca has visto, que no te conoce¿Cómo hacerle entender que esta es la única manera de poder formar parte de su vida? _

_ Supongo que debería empezar por pedirte perdón y presentarme. _

_ Me llamo Draco Malfoy, y soy consciente que si has oído hablar de mí, probablemente me creas un traidor. En estos momentos más que nunca mi palabra carece de valor, pero te juro por mi alma que eso es una mentira. _

_ Lo único que quiero es que me conozcas para que puedas juzgarme y decidir. _

_ Es cierto que soy un sangre pura, y que provengo de una familia de mortifagos, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. No importa lo que te digan, o lo que crean saber de mí, nunca compartí su credo y mi brazo no esta marcado. _

_ Nadie puede elegir el lugar en el que nace, o las personas que lo guiaran durante su infancia. Ni tú pudiste, ni pude yo, por eso te ruego que me des una oportunidad, y leas estas cartas, para que pueda explicarte mi historia._

_ Hasta hace un mes fui alumno de Howgarts. Un Slytherin. Quizás no la mejor casa, pero no tan oscura como algunos creen. Durante años fui rival de Harry Potter, tu padre, pero siempre he oído decir que la línea que separa dos sentimientos tan fuertes como el odio y el amor es delgada, y yo acabe cruzándola y convirtiéndome en su pareja. Él ha sido la única persona de la que he estado enamorado pero puedo asegurarte que será el único al que llegue a querer de esta manera._

_ Hoy sé que él me amo de igual forma, y que el fruto de aquel amor eres tú._

_ La vida es complicada para algunas personas. La mía lo fue desde que nací. Cuando perteneces a una familia de sangre pura hay altos precios que tienes que pagar. Mi precio es no poderte conocer. Esta es la única manera de que llegues a saber de mí._

_ No sé ni como he de llamarte; para mi tú eres mi hijo, pero no sé si podrás perdonar y concederme el derecho de referirme a ti como tu padre. _

_ Todos los días me pregunto cual será tu nombre. Algunas personas piensan que es un reflejo del carácter, pero yo creo que realmente representa el de los padres, y eso me hace pensar cual habrá elegido Harry para ti._

_ Puede que no sepa como nombrarte, pero sé como imaginarte. Sé que tienes el pelo negro y el color de piel de tu padre, pero también sé que compartes algunos de mis rasgos. Como mis ojos. Los ojos grises tan característicos de la familia Malfoy. Y algo dentro me hace pensar que cuando crezcas serás un poco como la mezcla de los dos. No sólo tu físico, sino tu manera de ser. Así que espero que lo que hayas heredado sea lo mejor de cada uno._

_ No es lo único que sé de ti. Sé que eres un bebe precioso. Que eres muy tranquilo y dormilón. Un buen niño que no da que hacer a su papá. Eso es bueno porque tiene mucho por lo que preocuparse, demasiado que temer. Pero cuidará de ti, y para él serás siempre lo primero. Muy pronto agarraras su dedo entre tus manitas, y lo tendrás atrapado para siempre. Daría todo lo que tengo porque hicieras lo mismo conmigo._

_ Mientras seas pequeño, se escabullirá por las noches a tu cuarto, sólo para verte dormir. ¡Te querrá siempre! Incluso más que a su propia vida. Al fin y al cabo, él te trajo a este mundo._

_ No sé mucho sobre embarazos, sólo que los masculinos son bastante raros, pero no imposibles. Se requieren dos magos poderosos para ello, y un sentimiento fuerte y puro. Harry es el mago más poderoso de la historia mágica, y el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte y puro que conozco._

_ Una vez soñé con tu padre. Aun te llevaba en su vientre. Hablaba contigo, y jugaba con los bultitos que hacías en su tripa cada vez que te movías._

_ Yo deseo tanto que pudieras escuchar mi voz. Tenerte entre mis brazos y que te durmieras con mi arrullo. No se lo digas a nadie, pero hasta desearía poder cambiarte el pañal, o bañarte, o jugar contigo. O cantarte nanas estúpidas y hacerte pucheros o gestos tontos sólo para verte reír._

_ Ya sé que no podré disfrutar de ti. Por eso te escribo estas cartas. Tú no conocerás mi rostro, y yo no podré abrazarte, ni enseñarte a hablar, o fingir no emocionarme cuando digas papa, o cuando des tus primeros pasos inseguros. No te veré crecer, ni te despediré en la estación cuando vayas a Howgarts. No podré añórate durante el curso, ni deseare poder controlar el tiempo para hacer llegar el verano de nuevo y traerte de vuelta a casa. Ni podré negar que te he extrañado. No podré maldecir a aquella persona que se atreva a pretenderte y no te veré casado, ni me darás nunca nietos._

_ Aun no se porque, pero algo muy dentro me dice que no voy a poder estar en tu vida, que mi destino me ha condenado a eso._

_ Tu padre siempre me decía que somos nosotros los que escribimos nuestro destino. No sé si es cierto, pero yo quiero formar parte de tu vida, aunque sea sólo a través de un papel. Quiero darte al menos un poco de lo que yo nunca tuve._

_ Así que voy a proponerte un trato. Te escribiré una carta por cada año de tu vida, hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad. Al cumplir 8 años recibirás las primeras, y después cada madrugada en el día de tu cumpleaños te llegará una nueva carta._

_ A través de ellas intentare guiarte como un buen padre, y darte algún consejo útil que puedas usar, y aunque sólo sea por medio de la tinta, me conocerás._

_ Hasta ahora sólo tu padre fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que reflejo a la gente, de la fría capa con la que me he protegido toda la vida. A ti no te esconderé nada. Te mostrare como soy y como me gustaría que me vieras ser._

_ Sólo tienes que prometerme que será nuestro secreto. No le digas a nadie de las cartas, no las muestras, tan sólo guárdalas bien, porque una parte de mi va en ellas._

_ ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Eres lo mejor que he tenido, a pesar de que no te tengo. Te quiero como nunca creí ser capaz de hacerlo. Con la misma intensidad con la que quiero a tu padre._

_ No espero que puedas corresponderme. Sólo espero que leas estas cartas, para que puedas saber, de verdad, de mi. Por eso te pido que me esperes hasta la próxima carta._

_PD: Hoy las estrellas llevan tu nombre, aunque no sepa cual es_

* * *

Inglaterra 14 años después

"¡River!"

Aquel grito le asusto tanto que la carta que estaba leyendo se le cayo de las manos.

Oyó pasos apresurados subiendo por la escalera, y cogiendo de nuevo la carta, la guardo en su 'caja de secretos', junto a las otras.

Aquellas cartas eran su posesión más preciada. No se las había enseñado a nadie, pero tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía que se las quitarían si dejaba que supieran de su existencia. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir; no con lo único que conservaba de su padre.

Pronuncio un hechizo para hacer desaparecer la caja, y mientras esta se 'disolvía' en el aire, la puerta de su habitación se abrio bruscamente para dejar ver dos muchachos más o menos de su edad. Ambos eran pelirrojos y pecosos, de ojos marrones y traviesos, reflejo de su personalidad.

Los gemelos Weasey, hijos de Ron y Hermione. Sus mejores amigos. Las únicas personas con las que compartía sus secretos. Casi como sus hermanos.

Los ojos grises de River brillaban divertidos, mientras veía como sus amigos luchaban por recuperar el aliento. Esa sonrisilla de medio lado que tanto odiaba su papa Harry, se dibujo en sus labios, mientras con su mano derecha se peinaba el negro pelo.

"La mansión Malfoy ..."

"... ha caído. La orden la esta registrando."

" Nuestros padres están con ellos."

La sonrisa se congelo en sus labios. Se levanto de la cama sobre la que estaba sentado, y sin hacer caso de los gritos de sus compañeros salio corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Ante sus ojos se alzaba la imponente mansión Malfoy.

Recordaba cuando era niño y comparaba la humilde madriguera que siempre había sido su casa, con aquel lugar. En aquel entonces había soñado como sería vivir en un lugar así, rodeado de elfos domésticos pendientes del más mínimo de tus deseos.

Pero siempre supo que nunca podría cambiar las tardes en familia que había pasado con los suyos, o los dulces caseros, los jerséis hechos a mano, y los abrazos de oso de su madre. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

Desde hacia unos años aquella magnifica casa se había convertido en el cuartel general de los mortifagos. Por eso, esta pequeña victoria significaba tanto. Esta odiosa guerra que ya duraba 15 años les estaba destrozando a todos. Las bajas en ambos bandos eran constantes, y los periodos de calma sucedían a otros de continuos enfrentamientos. La balanza de la guerra no terminaba de inclinarse hacia ningún bando, y el continuo estado de incertidumbre era lo peor.

Ron aun recordaba los primeros meses de guerra abierta 14 años atrás. El colegio tuvo que ser cerrado definitivamente, y los alumnos tuvieron que regresar a sus casa. Fue una época terrible, donde los ataques mortifagos se sucedían sin cesar y el Lord Tenebroso parecía capaz de adelantarse a cualquier acción del bando de la luz. Tras los tres meses de verano, la situación se calmo, los ataques cesaron y se inicio ese período de constante igualdad.

Bajo la mirada y siguiendo a sus compañeros, entro en la casa.

Cada punto de aquel lugar iba a ser registrado por la orden en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de ayuda en la lucha; pero como primera medida se había decidido mandar un grupo reducido esa misma noche para una primera inspección. Y allí estaba él, en casa de la mano derecha de Voldemort, en el lugar donde en los últimos años se habían tomado las decisiones de guerra del bando de la oscuridad. Y el primer destino eran las mazmorras.

Le sorprendio descubrir que la casa aun conservaba el esplendor de años atrás. Seguía siendo la mansión que había albergado a una de las mejores y más puras familias del mundo mágico, y eso se reflejaba en cada lujoso detalle que aun conservaban sus habitaciones. Por eso bajar a aquellos sótanos era como adentrarse en otro mundo, uno mucho más sórdido y cruel; como abrir las puertas a un laberinto oscuro e incierto, teniendo la certeza de que bajo los costosos suelos de mármol pulido, las mazmorras guardaban los secretos de todos los crímenes que allí tuvieron lugar.

Las escaleras de piedra estaban mojadas y el peligro de resbalar era casi constante. El aire allá abajo era pesado, y la sensación de humedad tan fuerte, que calaba hondo, llegando hasta los huesos.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, el grupo se dividio en dos. Uno de ellos estaba liderado por Blaise, que conocía bien la casa. Él los guiaría a las mazmorras, las entrañas de todos aquellos pasadizos, mientras el otro grupo, el suyo, iría por el camino contrario, un pasillo bastante ancho, completamente recto y sin ningún recodo ni posibilidad de perdida. Según Zabini aquella zona había permanecido desierta y sus habitaciones nunca habían sido usadas, pero Lucius se había mostrado siempre especialmente receloso con aquel lugar. Eso sólo, era razón suficiente para registrar esas salas subterráneas sin aparente utilidad.

Avanzaron por el pasillo con precaución, encendiendo una a una las teas que colgaban de la pared. Poco a poco el recinto se fue iluminando y ante sus ojos aparecieron dos puertas de madera, una justo a su derecha, y otra hacia el fondo.

"Yo me pido la del final del pasillo. Vosotros ir a mirar que guardaba Lucius en esta otra." El tono de burla de Fred le molesto sobremanera, primero porque el momento no podía ser más inadecuado, y segundo porque era cierto que Lucius podía guardar cualquier cosa allá dentro, y sinceramente él no tenia ninguna gana de descubrirlo. Pero antes de poderle replicar, su hermano había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, seguido por Neville y Seamus.

Junto a él habían quedado Ginny, y para su sorpresa George.

"¿No le acompañas?"

"Ron, abre la puerta de una maldita vez y veamos que hay dentro¿quieres? Cuanto antes lo hagamos antes acabaremos, y primero podremos salir de aquí. Este sitio me da escalofríos." El cuerpo de Ginny estaba tenso pero un ligero temblor evidenciaba que sus palabras habían sido sinceras.

George tampoco pintaba mejor y él mismo sentía un cosquilleo molesto en la boca del estomago y el estado de alerta desmedida que causa el miedo.

No queriendo perder más tiempo se coloco frente a la puerta y empujo. Como ya esperaba la puerta no cedio. Con una rápida inspección se dio cuenta que estaba cerraba con un simple cerrojo y una llave. Sin considerar siquiera la búsqueda de la llave como una opción, se limito a sacar su varita y apuntar a la puerta.

"_Alohomora_" Hasta su voz sonaba cohibida en aquel tétrico lugar.

Como si se estuviese burlando de él, la puerta permanecio inmutable.

"Que extraño. Se supone que esta trancada con llave¿por qué no abre entonces?" Dijo George tras arrodillarse frente a la puerta y estudiar la cerradura.

"Quizás además de eso, la sellaron con un hechizo." sugirió Ginny.

"Pues si se tomaron tantas molestias en cerrar esta puerta, quiere decir que hay algo aquí dentro que querían ocultar. Aparta un momento George." Y dicho esto Ron volvio a intentarlo, aunque esta vez con un hechizo mucho más potente.

"_Aïnec calos uictu_"

Se oyó un ruido hueco y la puerta cedio abriéndose ligeramente y quedando botada sobre su marco.

"Una de las ventajas de que tu pareja sea una sabelotodo¿no?" le dijo Ginny aun un poco incrédula con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"También ha influido el hecho de que mi mejor amigo sea el objetivo número uno del Lord." Le respondio con sorna.

"¿De donde has sacado ese hechizo?" le pregunto su hermano aun boquiabierto.

Ron empujo la puerta, abriéndola del todo, y entro. Una intensa sensación de agobio le indundo. La atmósfera estaba cargada y el aire rancio y húmedo, indicando que aquella puerta no se había abierto en años.

"Quiere decir _'No se abra nunca esta puerta'_ pero actúa como un contrahechizo cuando dicha puerta ya ha sido sellada. Es muy antiguo, magia rudimentaria. Ya sabes, raro. No se enseña por eso mismo, pero es bastante fácil de usar, si aprendes a pronunciar correctamente."

Mientras hablaba había ido avanzando por la sala, siempre con la antorcha por delante pues estaban completamente a oscuras y por lo poco que apreciaban en una sala enorme.

Ginny se dirigió hacia la derecha, George a la izquierda, y él hacia el fondo. Miraba constantemente al suelo para evitar tropezar y llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable. De repente el suelo perdió continuidad y al ir subiendo la mirada se encontró frente a una piedra que, poco a poco, dejo paso a ser un altar. El corazón comenzo a golpearle fuerte en el pecho al comprobar que sobre él, y tapado con una sucia sábana, se adivinaba un cuerpo.

Tomo aire, recordándose a si mismo que aun seguía siendo todo un gryffindor, y se acerco. Con mano temblorosa levanto la antorcha.El campo visual que abrio la llama de la tea le permitio ver que estaba frente a la pared, y que de esta pendían cuatro trozos de madera a modo de antorchas, evidentemente apagadas y cubiertas de polvo. Rodeo el altar mirando de reojo aquella forma acostada que tanto se asemejaba a un cuerpo, con el miedo irracional de que pudiese levantarse de un momento a otro y atacar. Con rapidez fue encendiendo las rudimentarias teas de manera que el lugar en torno a él comenzo a iluminarse. Con pasos precavidos dio la vuelta al altar hasta volver a situarse frente al cuerpo.

La sabana que actuaba a modo de sudario, tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre a la altura de, donde suponía, se encontraba el rostro. Reunio todo el valor del que se vio capaz y levanto la mano libre con la intención de destapar la sabana. Una mano fría se poso en su hombro derecho. Chilló y se dio la vuelta con rapidez tirando la tea al suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y una mano sobre el pecho, como queriendo calmar su corazón que amenazaba con salírsele.

"Lo siento Ron no pretendía asustarte, de veras" En cualquier otro momento esa misma frase en boca de su hermano no hubiese tenido sentido, pero por la forma en que lo miraba, parecía realmente arrepentido. George volvio a posar su mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

Con el cuerpo aun temblando logro mover la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación. Busco con los ojos su antorcha y vio que se había apagado al caer. No le dio importancia pues las teas de la pared iluminaban el lugar, y además ahora tenía a su lado a sus dos hermanos.

"Madre mía¿eso es un cadáver?" Aunque por el tono Ginny parecía más afirmarlo que preguntarlo.

"Es lo que parece" la voz aun le temblaba a consecuencia del susto, pero se limito a mirar a sus hermanos, como buscando su aprobación. Estos le miraron también a él, y se hizo evidente que tampoco ellos querían tocar aquel cuerpo.

Resignado, levanto la mano de nuevo, sólo que esta vez nada evito que sus dedos se posasen sobre la recia tela. Su tacto era áspero y provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su espina de arriba abajo. Aquello le parecio un mal presentimiento, pero desecho la idea y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba, al fin y al cabo había visto más de un cadáver en esa maldita guerra. Agarro la sabana con fuerza, reuniendo valor de ese pensamiento, y tiro de ella hasta destapar la parte superior del cuerpo que tapaba.

Lo que vio le impresiono. No fue un susto como el que acababa de recibir por parte de su hermano. Era la sensación de irrealidad, la sensación de que tus ojos te están mintiendo, a pesar de lo que tienes delante. Sabía que su rostro había perdido el color, y penso que quizá el pelo se le volviese blanco tras algo así. A su lado oyó las exclamaciones de sus hermanos, pero él no podía apartar los ojos del altar. Tenía delante suya el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque aquel rostro era inolvidable, a pesar de que la última vez que lo vio había sido 14 años atrás. ¡Dios mío¡14 años atrás! Pero aquel cuerpo no había envejecido un solo día. Conservaba el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vio, aquella tarde en Hogwarts, hace tantos años. Draco Malfoy no había madurado ni un solo año.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta que lucia sucia y manchada de sangre y el pelo estaba revuelto y descuidado, pero era su cara la que había atrapado su atención. La parte izquierda de aquel rostro, mortalmente pálido, estaba amoratado. La frente, el contorno del ojo izquierdo, que estaba además hinchado, y el pómulo. Tenía el labio inferior partido, y por la nariz y uno de los extremos de su boca, salía un hilo de sangre. Sangre intensamente roja.

En ese momento una idea le atraveso la mente atemorizándole. Ese rostro destrozado y ese cuerpo marchito y maltratado no se había consumido a consecuencia de la muerte, y la sangre de su cara era tan fresca como la de una persona en vida. Se abalanzo sobre el rubio y busco con sus dedos un pulso en el cuello. Lo único que encontro fue una frialdad tan intensa que hizo que le doliesen las yemas.

"No tiene la marca" Al principio no supo de donde venían las palabras, su mano aun estaba retirándose del cuello, y su mente seguía perdida en la incredulidad, pero lentamente fue volviendo para encontrar que Ginny había bajado la sabana completamente desvelando unos pies descalzos, el pantalón de pijama y dos brazos blancos y flacuchos, pero inmaculados.

Su hermana tenia razón, aquellos brazos estaban libres de la marca que identificaba a los seguidores de Voldemort. Lo único que alteraba la superficie de su piel, eran los cortes y arañazos que recorrían sus antebrazos, y que al igual que las heridas de la cara, parecían aun recientes.

No sabía porque pero en ese momento no le importo.

Ignoro a sus hermanos, que seguían con la vista fijas en los brazos de Draco, y con un pequeño hechizo hizo un corte en su capa.

El ambiente mortecino y decadente de la sala se le hizo insoportable, y un sentimiento de respeto le lleno el cuerpo, por eso con suma delicadeza se acerco al cadáver y limpio el rostro de sangre. Su mente no dejaba de torturarle con imágenes de todas las veces en las que había maldecido el nombre de ese chico, y con todas las posibles torturas que había podido sufrir este, a manos de su propio padre mientras tanto. Pero había un pensamiento que le dolía más que nada. Durante años su odio hacia el rubio había radicado en el dolor que le causo a Harry y a ese niño que condeno a crecer sin padre, y ahora se preguntaba si no seria ese amor que él tanto había cuestionado, el que había llevaba a Draco a la muerte.

Sintió algo liquido en su dedo índice, y se dio cuenta que tenia la vista perdida y su mano aun sobre el rostro del otro. Bajo los ojos y no pudo más que apartar su mano y alejarse, con una expresión de pavor en su cara.

Nueva sangre fresca había comenzado a manar de la nariz y del costado de la boca del rubio.

"Busca ayuda" logro balbucear a media voz, y aunque no había apartado la vista del pálido rostro, supo que su hermana le había hecho caso.


	3. Chapter 2: Segunda carta

_18 CARTAS_

Capitulo 2: Segunda carta

* * *

_ Inglaterra Junio 1998_

_ ¡Ya tienes un añito, mi cielo!_

_El tiempo pasa deprisa y cada día trae un nuevo cambio para ti. _

_ No sé mucho de niños, pero supongo que con tu edad, estarás aprendiendo a caminar. A veces te imagino levantarte inseguro sobre tus piernecitas e intentar echarte a andar. No te preocupes, muy pronto lo conseguirás. Esta vida se compone de etapas; fases de aprendizaje para conseguir nuestros objetivos. Pronto tus piernas podrán sostener tu peso y el mundo se volverá un gran espacio por explorar._

_ Te he visto jugando con dos pequeños pelirrojos. Supongo que se trata de la nueva generación de gemelos Weasley, y supongo también que se trata de los hijos de Ron y Hermione. Un pelo así es inconfundible; tan rojo como el de su padre, y como el del padre de su padre, pero con los ojos marrones de Granger._

_ En esa familia no se pierde el tiempo. Dos de una vez._

_ Mi padre solía decir que la principal característica de los Weasley consistía en traer más hijos a este mundo de los que podían mantener. Durante años yo repetí lo mismo, mofándome de su vida humilde y del gran número de sus hermanos. _

_ Ahora sé que crecerás con ellos, que ayudaran a criarte y que cuando seas mayor te contaran que nunca nos llevamos bien. Te dirán lo odioso que fui durante el colegio, y lo irresponsable de mis actos. _

_ Nunca les contradigas, porque tienen razón._

_ No sólo se trataba de burlas, sino del hecho de que una palabra puede herir más que un golpe. El hecho de que la intención de mis burlas siempre fue el hacer daño. Con el paso de los años me ha dado cuenta que cuando alguien arremete de esa manera contra una misma persona durante tanto tiempo es, o bien porque no acierta a comprender, o bien porque lo envidia. _

_ A mí puedes aplicarme ambos. Desde la cuna fui educado bajo las estrictas reglas Malfoy y su consecuencia fue el no poder comprender que dos personas pueden unir sus vidas por amor, en lugar de conveniencia. El ignorar que existen los hijos y no simplemente los herederos, y que esos hijos no son más débiles ni menos validos por ser criados con amor. Cuando entre en Hogwarts lo descubrí, y el encontrar algo tan extraordinario, y comprender que nunca lo has tenido y que nunca lo tendrás, te consume por dentro, llenándote de rabia, y haciendo que nazca en ti la envidia._

_ No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero ahora sé que la envidia ha gobernado la mayor parte de mi vida, desde el día que tu padre prefirió la mano de Ron hasta este mismo momento. Desde la envidia de la amistad de tu padre, hasta la de no poder tenerte en mi vida._

_La envidia es peligrosa porque puede convertirte en un monstruo sin ni siquiera darte cuenta._

_ Pero aunque tarde, al fin ha abierto los ojos, y puedo decirte que he aprendido que nunca se debe juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, basándote únicamente en lo que digan los demás, o en los prejuicios bajo los que te han criado. _

_ Nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero contigo prometí no tener secretos. Admiro a esa familia, y sobre todo a Ron y a la que ahora supongo su esposa, y cada uno de mis actos en el pasado hacen que mi admiración hacia ellos aumente. _

_ Por eso me alegra que formen parte de tu vida. Los Weasley son una buena familia, y muy unida. Cuidan a sus hijos de corazón y les educan con cariño. Ya veras que quizás no tengan mucho material, pero no son las posesiones las que alimentan el alma. Cambiaría todas las túnicas de moda y las escobas exclusivas que llegue a poseer, por tener la confianza que esos hijos tienen en sus padres. _

_ He aprendido que el poder pudre por dentro, y que el dinero es el mejor exponente del poder. Tu primera lección será esa: nunca antepongas el poder ante nada. Nunca existirá nada más poderoso que el amor. El amor y el poder no son iguales, pero no habrá poder más grande que el que te dé el amor._

_ Algún día iras a Hogwarts y tu padre te despedirá en la estación, y sé que lo hará entre besos y abrazos. Se quedara hasta que el tren parta, diciendo adiós con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_ Toda mi vida desee que mis padres hicieran eso. Yo no pude tenerlo, pero tú si, y ese es mi mayor consuelo. Puede que no llegues a apreciarlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que ese es el mejor regalo que un padre puede hacerle a un hijo. Mostrarte que te quiere tanto como para dejarte marchar y descubrir el mundo, pero echarte de menos desde el mismo momento en que te separas de su lado._

_ Sé que crecerás con todo el cariño del mundo, y por eso, has de dar gracias. Tendrás la mayor fortuna que una persona puede anhelar: ser amado. _

_ Sólo por eso has de respetarles, porque gran parte de lo que eres, se lo deberás a ellos. Serán tu familia. _

_ Por eso estoy contento. Porque sé que ayudaran a tu padre a criarte. Porque no podría imaginar una familia mejor para ti._

_ Ellos velaran por ti, pequeño, y te darán los abrazos que yo no te puedo dar._

_ Tendrás todo lo que no tuve, y todo lo que desearía darte. _

_ Ahora tienes unos abuelos, y unos tíos, y unos primos, y un padre que no concibe la vida sin ti._

_ Solo desearía que me tuvieras a mí, para así poder tenerte yo a ti._

_ Si algún día maldicen mi nombre, no lo defiendas, porque ellos más que nadie tienen derecho a hacerlo. No han llegado a saber cuanto te quiero. Pero lo único que me importa es que lo sepas tú._

_ Sigue creciendo fuerte y sano como sé que lo harás._

_ Busca un punto de apoyo, como un sofá o la pata de una mesa, agarrate fuerte a él y levántate. Un pie delante del otro. Despacio, y sobre todo con mucha decisión. Busca a tu padre y camina hacia él, y cuando lo hayas alcanzado, abrázale fuerte, que vea lo que ha creado, que te mire con orgullo y se le salten las lagrimas porque ya dependes un poco menos de él. Sonríele con esa carita de ángel que tienes, le darás el mundo._

_ Sé que lo harás y eso me hace el ser más orgulloso, aunque no lo llegue a ver._

_PS: Porque con cada paso que das te acercas a mí, por muy lejos que mi destino se empeñe en llevarme._

* * *

Inglaterra 14 años después

Acababa de salir corriendo de su habitación cuando escucho detrás suyo a sus amigos siguiéndole.

Llego a las escaleras jadeando y con el corazón desbocado a causa del esfuerzo y de la emoción. No había descendido más de un par de peldaños cuando oyó voces. Cogió a sus amigos por sus túnicas y tiro de ellos hacia un hueco oscuro que se formaba en uno de los recodos de la escalera. Se puso un dedo en los labios y les pidio calladamente que guardaran silencio.

La puerta de la casa se abrio y vieron entrar en ella a Ron y Hermione Weasley, los padres de los gemelos.

"¿Estas seguro Ron?" No fue más que un susurro, pero en la paz de la casa las palabras parecían reverberar por toda la sala.

"Lo tuve en mis brazos, Hermione. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Era como hielo, pero la sangre seguía aún manando fresca"

Ron se veía pálido y su cara mostraba una expresión seria como muy pocas veces le había visto. Su tía no contesto nada, y ese hecho por si solo resulto extraño. Ambos miraron en torno suyo, como recelosos de ser escuchados, y tras intercambiar una mirada que parecía decirlo todo, se encaminaron hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y acabando de ese modo con la posibilidad de espiar.

River se volvio hacia sus amigos pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, uno de ellos le había tapado la boca con la mano, y le pegaba aun más a la pared.

La puerta acababa de abrirse de nuevo, y un grupo de unas diez personas entraban en la casa. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido esa noche, era algo importante, tanto como para convocar una reunión de la orden en plena madrugada.

Uno tras otro, los recién llegados fueron entrando en el salón.

River pudo distinguir algunas caras conocidas, como la de Blaise Zabini, uno de los espías de la orden y, por lo que había podido averiguar, amigo de su padre en la escuela. Era una lastima que nunca hablase de Draco.

También Severus Snape, la única persona que conocía sin reparos a la hora de hablar de los Malfoy y contarle cosas de su papá, aunque solo pudieran hacerlo a escondidas.

Sentía admiración por ese hombre, y sabía también que era una de las pocas personas que lo hacia. Había sido el primer espía de la orden hasta que unos doce años atrás Voldemort le descubriera. Todos sospechaban que su empeño por encontrar a su ahijado le había delatado, pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a él. Desde entonces vivía escondido en Grimmauld Place, y se veía obligado, o eso decía, a matar el tiempo dándoles clases a los gemelos y a él mismo. En ocasiones pasaban tiempo juntos y había descubierto que Sevi podía ser una persona encantadora, sólo que era muy escogido a la hora de elegir a las personas de su confianza. Y River podía decir orgulloso que era una de ellas.

Una vez había sorprendido a su papa Harry comentando entre dientes el parecido de su relación con el profesor de pociones y la del mismo Draco. Y para él eso era muy importante.

Junto a Severus se encontraba Remus Lupin. Era otro de sus profesores. A decir verdad, el profesor de pociones y el licántropo era sus únicos maestros, ya que desde el cierre de Hogwarts 14 años atrás, cada uno educaba a sus niños como podía. Los hijos de los miembros de la orden eran los más afortunados. Pero estaban en tiempos de guerra y nadie podía quejarse.

El señor Lupin era muy cariñoso y siempre tenia una sonrisa en los labios y una palabra amable.

Al llegar al salón abrio la puerta y dejo que Severus pasara primero. Pequeños gestos como esos eran frecuentes entre la pareja, y River sospechaba que de poder leer la mente del licántropo, encontraría un lugar muy especial para su Sev.

El resto de las caras le resultaban familiares. Probablemente miembros de la Orden del Fénix a los que había visto en su casa con anterioridad, pero nunca con la suficiente confianza como para conocer sus nombres.

Todos ellos fueron entrando en el salón, en silencio, con la expresión seria que presagiaba que algo de vital importancia se debatiría esa noche.

Para su sorpresa descubrio que conocía muy bien la identidad de la última persona en cruzar el umbral. Un hombre alto, de constitución fuerte, debido a los entrenamientos y las luchas. Su pelo negro tan revuelto como cuando era niño. El salvador del mundo mágico. Pero para él, simplemente su padre. Y si la expresión de su tío le parecio extraña, la de Harry le asusto. Entre las sombras de su escondite en las escaleras, pudo ver sus ojos verdes y pensó que nunca los había visto tan vacíos como en ese momento.

Cuando su padre cerro la puerta, sintio un leve pulso de magia y comprendio que había sido sellada con un hechizo.

"Creo que aquí acaba nuestra aventura."

"Ya sabes lo que dice mama Galen. Los niños no están permitidos en esta clase de reuniones."

"Sólo que ella nos considera niños sólo cuando la conviene, Bobby." Hizo un gesto de disgusto para demostrar su irritación.

"Volvamos a la habitación, aquí ya no hay nada que ver."

"Si, volvamos" Y ambos hermanos salieron de su escondite "River, ven."

Pero River, se había quedado mirando la puerta, como si esperase ser capaz de derribarla sólo con el poder de sus ojos.

Galen y Robert intercambiaron una mirada y tomando cada uno un brazo de su amigo hicieron fuerza para levantarle y volver a la habitación.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el cuarto de los gemelos, pero el trayecto se había vuelto eterno a causa del silencio entre los tres. Una vez dentro sentaron al moreno en una de las camas, y luego hicieron lo mismo ellos, solo que en el suelo.

"River, ¿estas bien?"

"Ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo bueno y para lo malo."

Los gemelos lo miraban expectantes. Dos caras pecosas llenas de preocupación. No recordaba las veces que había dado ya las gracias a quien quiera que lo velara desde el cielo, por haberle bendecido con unos amigos como esos. Entre los tres no había secretos, pero tampoco necesidad de haberlos.

"Van a discutir sobre lo encontrado en la mansión Malfoy, lo sé. Y tengo que conformarme con sentarme en la habitación ha esperar que me quieran contar algo. Y ya sabéis que la palabra Malfoy fue vetada en esta casa desde antes de mi nacimiento."

Se sentía enfadado. Rabioso, de que nadie tuviera la decencia de sentarse con él un día y hablarle a las claras de su otro padre. Era su derecho saber de él, pero todos se empeñaban en negárselo.

"Nadie ha sabido nada de Draco Malfoy desde que desaparecio del colegio hace 14 años. "

"Y tú pareces ser el único que no acepta que volvio a casa para ser marcado." Apuntillo Galen.

"Si mi padre es un mortífago, ¿porque nadie le ha visto nunca? ¿Porque no acude a las reuniones con Voldemort como todos los demás? Zabini no le ha visto ni una sola vez."

"Mama dice que siempre ha habido clases..."

"Quizás él no tenga que 'ensuciarse las manos'"

"¿Y las cartas?"

Ninguno de los gemelos supo responder a eso, porque en el fondo ellos se preguntaban lo mismo. Cualquiera que leyera aquellas cartas se daría cuenta que habían sido escritas con el corazón, y no por un traidor egoísta como todo el mundo parecía considerar a Draco Malfoy.

"No es justo." La impotencia le consumía, así que se levanto de la cama y empezo a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando distraer la mente.

"Esto es importante para ti, ¿verdad?"

Galen miro a su hermano sorprendido. Su mama debía de tener razón cuando decía que eran como gotas de agua, porque él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"Imagina que te negasen conocer tu origen. Vivir toda tu vida encerrado en una casa porque eres el hijo del 'niño-que-vivio', y tener que morderte la lengua, cuando por un casual a alguien se le escapa el nombre de tu otro padre." Se volvio para mirar serio a sus amigos. "Si alguien tiene derecho a saber que ha ocurrido esta noche, créeme que ese soy yo."

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron y como llegando a un acuerdo tácito se levantaron del suelo y se encaminaron al armario. Una vez abierto, empezaron a revolver en su interior, tirando al suelo camisas, jerseys, y todo lo que parecía estorbarles en su búsqueda. Por fin, el revuelo de ropa termino y pudo ver a Robert sacando del fondo de uno de los cajones una vieja caja de madera, que había conocido tiempos mejores. Los hermanos se volvieron hacia él y vio una sonrisilla traviesa en ambos rostros que presagiaba problemas.

"¿Sabes que ...?"

"¿... es esto?" Acabo Galen la frase de su hermano.

"Una caja." Respondio poco seguro.

"Obvio, querido amigo, pero lo que importa es lo que..."

"... hay en su interior" Y la abrieron dejando ver un bulto informe envuelto en una tela de colores.

"Tío Fred y tío George nos cedieron gran parte de sus posesiones."

"Siempre han dicho que somos sus firmes herederos."

"Los nuevos Gemelos Weasley." Dijeron los dos a coro.

"El terror de la familia." Se burlo River, irónico.

"Y los que van a permitirte presenciar esta reunión." Le contesto Galen tomando el bulto de entre las manos de su hermano y retirando la tela.

"Las orejas extensibles Weasley. No tengo ni idea para que fueron creadas originalmente pero tienen el suficiente radio de escucha como para cubrir toda la casa."

"Estas pequeñuelas nos han librado de más de un castigo." Añadio Bobby orgulloso.

River miro escéptico el invento. "Si, bueno, ... ¿Y como se supone que se utiliza esto?"

"Lo primero de todo, mi querido amigo, es encontrar un buen lugar de escucha, y creo que la habitación de Harry queda encima del salón, así que..."

"Así que todos a la habitación de mi padre." No estaba muy convencido, pero a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier locura, con tal de no perderse lo que ocurría tan solo un piso por debajo de sus pies. "Pero antes quiero la promesa sincera de que dejareis todo tal como lo encontramos. Si mi padre se entera de esto, me mata."

"Tranquilo. No tocaremos nada. Prometido."

"Palabra de gemelo. En marcha."

Y aunque el tono de los gemelos no había sido muy convincente, tuvo que conformarse y ponerse 'en marcha' como bien había dicho Galen.

* * *

Un piso más abajo, en el salón del 12 de Grimmauld Place, tenía lugar una de las reuniones más difíciles que conociera la Orden del Fénix.

13 de sus miembros estaban presentes: Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fred y George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Alastor 'Ojoloco'Moody, Tonks y el mismísimo Harry Potter.

De todos era sabido que durante el ultimo curso de Hogwarts Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter habían mantenido una relación secreta, con la excepción de algunos amigos íntimos por parte de ambos. El fruto de aquella unión había sido River.

14 años atrás, pocos meses antes de que Harry descubriera su embarazo, Draco desaparecio del colegio junto a sus pertenencias una noche de finales de mayo. No había sido un hecho aislado. Con la guerra cada vez más cercana, eran muchos los alumnos que 'desaparecían' de madrugada junto a sus posesiones. Todos sabían que volvían al hogar para ser marcados y servir, a partir de ese momento, al señor tenebroso en su bando.

Después de su desaparición, sin embargo, no volvieron a saber nada de él. Fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Si fue marcado, no tuvo lugar en una ceremonia normal como el resto de iniciados, junto a sus padres y compañeros. Y si participaba activamente en la guerra también era toda una incógnita, pues nunca aparecía en las reuniones o en ninguna misión encomendada.

Y ahora, después de 14 años de silencio, el traidor, como todos lo consideraban, había vuelto a aparecer. O al menos lo que quedaba de él.

La sorpresa de todos los presentes había sido notoria tras escuchar el relato de Ron, y ser este corroborado por sus dos hermanos.

Esa misma noche se había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy en la mansión de su padre, sin marcar, con evidentes signos de violencia, y con la misma apariencia del día que fue visto por ultima vez.

La revelación fue seguida por un silencio incomodo que se extendio por largo rato hasta que Moody decidio romperlo.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido." Bramo. "Lucius hubiese dispuesto del cadáver. Era su heredero. Lo lógico sería haberle enterrado en el panteón familiar."

"A mi parecer Lucius si que dispuso del cadáver, sólo que de distinto modo." Le contesto Blaise mordaz.

Moody lo fulmino con la mirada. No le gustaban los Slytherin, y mucho menos esa serpiente pagada de si misma, que jugaba a dos bandos en la guerra.

Ante de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo que pudiese avivar la enemistad ya existente, Remus decidio intervenir.

"Pero ¿por qué ocultar que su hijo estaba muerto?"

"Quizás para ocultar lo que le mato." La voz de Severus sonó débil, ahogada. Sentado junto a Remus, su ropa oscura parecía acentuar más que de costumbre la palidez de sus facciones.

"Y tal vez, ocultar también como su cuerpo llego a ese estado." Fred se quedo mirando a su gemelo. George parecía estar de acuerdo con su viejo profesor de pociones. "No me mires así, Fred. Tú no has visto el cuerpo." Aparto la mirada de su hermano, como avergonzado. "Y ¿qué me decís de la ausencia de marca oscura?"

"La marca pudo ser borrada u ocultada mediante magia." Propuso Bill escéptico.

"No. Yo mismo lo comprobé." Ron seguía viéndose pálido y todos parecían darse cuenta que su comportamiento de aparente calma amenaza con estallar de un momento a otro. "No llego a ser marcado."

"Y ¿por qué desaparecer del colegio en mitad de la noche, sino para ser iniciado?" Pregunto Tonks.

"Por el mismo motivo por el que en realidad nunca hemos sabido de él en todos estos años." Contesto Zabini.

"Así que ahora dudas y te las das de gran amigo." Le ataco Moody. "Te recuerdo que durante todo ese tiempo no te has molestado ni una sola vez en defenderle."

Las manos del espía se tensaron en torno a las reposabrazos del sillón en que se sentaba, pero no contesto el insulto. Una parte de él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

"Discutís sobre algo de lo que ninguno de nosotros llegaremos a conocer, pero estamos pasando por alto algo más importante." Les reprendio Hermione, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada. "¿Acaso habéis olvidado lo último que ha dicho Ron? Sangre fresca saliendo de un cadáver, señores."

"El cuerpo podía estar hechizado." Apunto tímidamente Neville.

"De ser así, se habrían dado cuenta cuando buscaban hechizos de apariencia o de ocultación." Le replico Harry.

Todos los presentes en la sala, se volvieron para mirarle. Tenía la cara pálida pero inexpresiva, y la mirada clavada al suelo, como temiendo que este pudiera abrirse en cualquier momento y tragarle.

Desde que la reunión había comenzado, se mantuvo apartado, apoyado contra la pared al fondo del salón, en segundo plano. Y a medida que la discusión aumentaba se habían ido olvidando de su presencia; pero todos sabían que si a alguien afectaba lo descubierto esa noche, era a él.

"Si Ron dice que no había hechizos en el cuerpo, yo le creo." Y si Harry lo creía, los demás también.

Como solía ocurrir cada vez que veían a su líder tan serio, todos optaron por guardar silencio. Nadie sabía como retomar la conversación porque temían abrir la boca y decir algo que enfadara a Harry. Se conocían y luchaban en un frente común, pero lo tocado esa noche, era demasiado personal para él. Y sin darse cuenta, cada uno de ellos fue desviando la mirada hasta que el moreno volvio a quedar relegado al fondo del salón, sólo que esta vez todos sentían su presencia como una gran carga a las espaldas.

"Ni hechizo ni marca oscura. Harry tiene razón." La voz sonó de repente, procedente del fondo de la estancia, donde se encontraba la chimenea del salón.

Se volvieron sobresaltados, muchos con las varitas ya en la mano listos para maldecir al intruso que había conseguido traspasar las defensas de la casa, pero se encontraron con una túnica brillante y el rostro bonachón del antiguo director de Hogwarts, seguido muy de cerca por la enfermera del colegio.

"Buenas noches señores." Saludaron educadamente.

"Pen... pensé que el cuerpo se llevaría al colegio." Tartamudeo Ron confundido.

"Y así fue."

"Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí?" Le acuso Blaise, ganándose las miradas ofendidas de la mayoría de los presentes a causa de su falta de respeto. "¿No deberían estar guardándolo?"

"Esta a buen recaudo. McGonagoll lo vela en el colegio."

"Oh, por Merlín, no es más que un cadáver. Para que protegerlo como a un tesoro. Nadie en su sano juicio robaría algo así." Estallo Moody.

"Tu tacto resulta tan sutil como tu apariencia." Blaise no perdía oportunidad de atacar.

"Sois como niños pequeños. Callad y comportaos." Les regaño Hermione. Luego se volvio hacia el director. "¿A ocurrido algo, señor?"

Con la atención centrada de nuevo en él, Dumbledore se encamino hacia el sillón donde se sentaban Remus y Severus, informando de la falta de energía que sufría a consecuencia de la edad y de la necesidad de sentarse y tomar aliento. Lo único que consiguió fue crispar aun más el ambiente, irritando a unos y desconcertando a otros. Pero cuando después de sentarse, levanto la cara y pudieron verle bien, se dieron cuenta que la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba había desaparecido y muchos tuvieron la sensación de que estaba alargando el momento al máximo, como si tuviera que dar una mala noticia y no supiese por donde empezar. Cuando por fin hablo lo hizo con tono serio y grave.

"Como bien ha dicho el señor Weasley, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se traslado a Hogwarts tras ser encontrado. La profesora McGonagoll, Madame Pomfrey y yo mismo lo examinamos. Pero creo que lo mejor es que siendo ella la experta les informe de lo encontrado."

Pomfrey tomo la palabra.

"Supongo que ya sabrán que no fue marcado. Hemos llevado a cabo varios hechizos que han descartado la posibilidad de que fuese ocultada, pero han revelado grandes cantidades de 'residuos' de magia negra. Por la contracción permanente de algunas fibras musculares en brazos y piernas, diría que se debe a Cruciatus, probablemente exposiciones cortas pero numerosas... "

"O lo que es lo mismo, fue torturado." Dijo entre dientes Severus.

"Eso creo." La enfermera parecía realmente afectada y aunque se esforzaba en resultar profesional, el temblor de sus manos delataba sus sentimientos. "Además del crucio, he podido sentir la presencia de otro tipo de magia residual, pero no hemos sido capaces de identificarla."

"¿Otro imperdonable? ¿Cómo un Imperio?" Pregunto Hermione.

"No, no se trata de eso. De hecho me atrevería a aventurar que no es magia negra." Informo Dumbledore. "Madame Pomfrey, ¿sería tan amable de continuar?"

"Sí, claro." Carraspeo. "El cuerpo presentaba numerosas contusiones y hematomas y principios de desnutrición. A las heridas en el rostro se suman grandes cortes en ambos brazos que, me atrevería a decir, fueron causados con magia. También encontramos golpes en el pecho y abdomen y muy especialmente en la espalda, sobre todo en la zona lumbar." Se detuvo conmocionada. "Estaba totalmente amoratada." Susurro. "Quien lo hizo se ensaño con él."

Todos guardaron silencio, intercambiando miradas fugaces.

"¿Qué lo mato?" La pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de todos, pero fue Harry el único que se atrevio a hacerla.

"Un fuerte traumatismo craneal y torácico."

"¿Cómo ocurrio?" Sonaba serio y mantenía los labios apretados, como conteniéndose para no gritar.

"Es difícil de determinar, pero los análisis revelan niveles muy elevados de potasio. Una posible explicación sería que hubiese caído desde una gran altura. Pero es sólo una posibilidad."

"Hemos podido datar la fecha de la muerte." Interrumpio Dumbledore. "Finales de agosto de 1998."

La sorpresa de todos fue unánime, y en un principio nadie supo que decir pero pasado el estupor comenzaron los comentarios que ponían en duda la veracidad de lo escuchado, hasta que la voz de Ron resonó por encima del resto.

"¿Intenta decirnos que murió hace 14 años y aun así su cuerpo no se ha podrido?" Mientras hablaba gesticulaba ampliamente con las manos. "Yo lo encontré. Yo he tenido su cuerpo delante. Yo he visto la piel aun tersa y las facciones definidas. Eso es imposible."

"Por lo que tengo entendido también limpio la sangre de su rostro. ¿No es verdad? Señor Weasley."

"Lo es." De repente parecía derrotado. "Por dos veces."

"¿De que hablas Ron?" Le pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo. Este tomo aire antes de contestar.

"Cuando encontramos el cadáver me sentí..., no sé. Es difícil de describir. Sentí que... que... merecía una muestra de respeto. No sé..." Noto como Hermione le cogía de la mano y se sintió con nuevas fuerzas para continuar. "Tenía sangre en la cara, por la nariz y uno de los costados de la boca. Se lo limpie." Hizo una pausa. "Volvio a salir. Era sangre fresca. ¡Por Merlín! La sangre que salía seguía estando caliente." Intento tranquilizarse. "Me asuste y pedí ayuda."

"Cada vez que limpiábamos las heridas, estas volvían a sangrar." Susurro la enfermera.

"¿Cómo puede un cadáver conservarse intacto tantos años y mantener la sangre fresca?" Los ojos de Neville parecían querer salir de sus orbitas. "No tiene sentido."

"Un cadáver normal no podría. Pero el de Draco Malfoy sí."

"¿A que se refiere, señor?" Le pregunto Severus. "¿Qué tiene de especial mi ahijado?"

"Creo que Draco obtuvo una herencia mágica al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y que esa fue la causa por la que desaparecio del colegio. Y mucho me temo que esa debio de ser también la causa de su muerte." Callo un momento para que asimilasen sus palabras.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. Avanzo hacia Dumbledore sentándose en la mesa colocada en frente del sillón que ocupaban los dos maestros y el director.

"¿En que se convirtio?"

"En un oráculo."

"¿Un oráculo?" Le pregunto Snape. "Pero, ¿cómo? Apenas se conoce la existencia de oráculos."

"¿Estamos hablando de un oráculo como una especie de vidente?" Siseo Blaise. "¿Alguien capaz de ver el futuro?"

"Así es." contesto el director.

"¿Por qué esta tan seguro?"

"Porque todo parece demostrarlo. Los oráculos alcanzan su poder con la llegada de los 18 años. No muestran ningún indicio con anterioridad pero se creo que su nacimiento va precedido de una profecía o aviso. Bien, Draco desaparecio justo unos días antes de su cumpleaños, el 5 de junio, y es probable que alguien ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir."

"¿Lucius sabía en lo que se convertiría su hijo?" Le pregunto Harry. "¿Le obligo a salir de Hogwarts?"

"Eso no podemos saberlo, Harry." Le dijo Remus con cariño. "Y tampoco podemos asegurar que fuera un oráculo."

"En eso no estoy de acuerdo. La característica que más identifica a un oráculo y lo distingue de los demás se manifiesta tras el fallecimiento. El cuerpo tiende a permanecer exactamente igual al momento de la muerte. Y Draco cumple ese requisito imprescindible."

"¿Qué significa eso, Dumbledore?"

"Que el cuerpo no se pudre y que tiende a reproducir el estado que presentaba al morir cada vez que este es alterado."

"Por eso el cuerpo tiene el aspecto de cuando murio con 18 años. Por eso cada vez que alguien limpia la sangre esta vuelve a salir." Dijo maravillada Hermione. "Por eso Lucius escondio el cuerpo, porque quien lo viera sabría en que se había convertido su hijo."

"Y lo que había padecido." Dijo Snape sombrío.

"Esta bien." Tomo la palabra Bill, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar. "Sabemos que Draco se convirtió en un oráculo y sabemos también que fue torturado y murio de forma violenta. Pero ¿Por qué alguien cometería la locura de matar a un oráculo?"

Esa era una buena pregunta. Los oráculos pueden ver en el futuro, y esa es la mejor arma de la que puedes servirte en un guerra. Entonces, ¿Por qué maltratarla y acabar con ella?


	4. Chapter 3: Tercera carta

Un suave tirón a la altura del estomago, como cuando estamos subidos en una montaña Rusa; eso fue lo único que sintió mientras su cuerpo desaparecía de la casa para materializarse de nuevo a las puertas del colegio.

Hogwarts había sufrido en la guerra de manera tan violenta, que tan solo una parte de él permanecía en pie. El colegio había sido un símbolo dentro del bando de la luz y debido a ello atacado sin piedad. Cualquiera que viera ahora esas ruinas creería evidente su abandono. Esa era la imagen que querían dar. Los rastros de la magia negra que lo destruyeron hacían imposible restituir hechizos protectores entorno a él, pero aun con todo, la mayoría de las veces los lugares más vulnerables pueden convertirse en los más seguros, si el enemigo no los considera de utilidad.

Era el sitio perfecto para guardar el cuerpo.

Entro al castillo y recorrio los pasillos mientras recordaba su infancia en aquel lugar ahora irreconocible, y casi sin darse cuenta llego a su destino.

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy yacía en la enfermería. Las últimas horas de la noche se mezclaban con las primeras luces del día, mientras sus pisadas resonaban como golpes de tambor en la desierta sala. Doce pasos y estuvo justo a su altura. Retiro la sabana que siempre cubre un cadáver y volvió a ver a Draco tras 14 años de silencio.

Ron tenía razón. No había cambiado nada.

Se sentó sobre la cama, con cuidado, como si no quisiera despertar al durmiente, como si en realidad no se tratase de un sueño eterno. Sentía el corazón chiquito, encogido de angustia, pero bombeando tan fuerte que parecía que quería salir del pecho. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocían mientras su mano se acerco al rostro aun adolescente para acariciarlo. Piel sobre piel. Volver a tocarlo después de tanto tiempo. Caricias negadas por 14 largos años.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su pelo y recordar las veces en que se había burlado de él por llevarlo siempre tan largo como una chica. Acaricio también sus parpados, sus ojos ahora cerrados que ocultaban un color extraño y que pocas personas poseían, los ojos grises que su pequeño River había heredado. Siguió hacia abajo, hacia su pequeña nariz y recordo aquella forma tan suya de erguir la cabeza como si fuera el amo del mundo. Deslizando sus dedos por la blanca piel llego hasta su boca. Con sus yemas trazo los finos labios mientras se le nublaban los ojos, y limpio la sangre que resbalaba de ellos. Era roja y se sentía aun tibia sobre su piel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras que la sangre hacia lo mismo en Draco.

Hacía muchos años que no se permitía llorar así. Tanto como veces había maldecido a ese chico por dejarlos solos, por seguir a su padre, por engañarle. Ahora ya no sabía que creer. Años atrás le había abandonado para volver a casa y ser marcado, pero esos brazos pálidos no tenían más marcas que las heridas que los cruzaban. Tanto tiempo creyéndolo un mortifago cuando en realidad había estado muerto. Y las palabras de Dumbledore resonando en su cabeza. Draco era un oraculo.

Tantas preguntas le ahogaban y nadie parecía conocer las respuestas. Y él lo único que sabía es que esos sentimientos que creía enterrados hacia tanto tiempo había vuelto de nuevo, porque la realidad era que nunca se habían ido. Y entonces comprendio que no había dejado de amarle ni un solo día. Aun cuando lo creía un traidor.

"¿Qué paso, Draco? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?" susurro con la voz rota al cadáver mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho. La única respuesta que recibio fue el frío mortal de aquel cuerpo.

* * *

18 CARTAS

Capitulo 3: Tercera carta

* * *

_ Inglaterra Junio 1998_

_ ¡Hoy cumples dos años, pequeño!_

_ El tiempo pasa deprisa. Cuando menos lo esperes serás todo un hombre con el mundo por delante. Pero aun queda tiempo._

_ Supongo que pronto empezarás a hablar. No te angusties si aun no lo has hecho, todos aprendimos a hacerlo aunque cada uno a su ritmo. No importa lo mucho o lo poco que tardes, lo importante en esta vida es hacer las cosas bien._

_ Me pregunto como sonará tu voz. Dicen que es diferente como la escuchamos nosotros mismos a como lo hacen los demás. Supongo que también depende del momento y de la edad. La alegría o la tristeza, la esperaza o la derrota pueden manifestarse a través de ella con la misma fuerza que la expresión en una cara. Y algún día tu voz perderá ese tono infantil, se volverá grave y anunciara junto al resto de tu cuerpo su madurez._

_ No sé cual será tu primera palabra. Imagino que lo normal: papa, mama, tata... Espero que no sea mama, no creo que a Harry le hiciera mucha gracia._

_ Me gustaría ver la cara de tu padre cuando hables por primera vez. No sé, seguramente no será algo tan espectacular. Seguro que ya habías estado balbuceando tiempo atrás, experimentando los sonidos aun nuevos y extraños para ti. Pero no importa. No he vivido eso y tengo derecho a agrandar el sentimiento tanto como quiera. Un hijo es una parte de ti. Lo mejor que has llegado hacer en tu vida; así que cada paso que avance, cada pequeño gesto por insignificante que sea, se convierte en un motivo de orgullo._

_ Mi madre me dijo una vez que mi primera palabra había sido papá. _

_ ¡Que ironía! Durante años eso era lo único que salía de mi boca. "Mi padre esto..." "Mi padre lo otro...", y sin embargo a día de hoy puedo jurar que nunca he odiado a nadie tanto como a él. Me atormenta pensar que pueda pasar lo mismo contigo. _

_ Para mi fue como una señal. Pase de adorar a mi padre a odiarle. Le venere ciegamente y durante mucho tiempo creí sus palabras sin cuestionar absolutamente nada. Lo veía como un dios, un ejemplo a seguir. No importaba su crueldad o su injusticia porque para mí su palabra era sagrada. Hablaba de la importancia de la pureza en la sangre, del odio a los mestizos y sangre sucias, de su Señor y de su causa. _

_Durante años solo le escuche a él y a aquellos con su mismo pensamiento y cuando eso ocurre lo único en lo que puedes creer es aquello que se te ha inculcado, porque realmente no conoces nada más. _

_ El día que salí de mi casa, encuentre una realidad distinta. Howgarts fue lo que abrio mis ojos. Ya no tenía a mi padre cerca, no necesitaba complacerle, no escuchaba sus prejuicios o sus normas, y estaba rodeado de gente que, por primera vez en mi vida, no había elegido mi padre. Encontré otra visión de las cosas y aprendí a pensar por mi mismo. _

_ Descubrí mucho en mis años de escuela, pero las lecciones más importantes no fueron las que dieron los profesores, sino las que tuve que aprender al convivir con los demás. Aprendí que nunca debes dejar que otros lleven tu vida. Asegúrate que las elecciones que hagas sean realmente tuyas, y cuando tengas que alegrarte o arrepentirte que seas tú el único responsable. Acepta consejos, escucha opciones, pero que siempre seas tú quien decida. Cuando puedas pensar por ti mismo, hazlo. No juzgues ni opines sobre lo que no conoces, que nadie decida por ti lo que debes pensar. A mi me costo años y muchos pecados que tendré que cargar siempre; que tú no tengas que pasar por ello._

_ Mi padre no quería un hijo, el tan sólo necesitaba un heredero, quien asegurase su nombre una generación más. No le interesaba que tuviera mi propia opinión, que pensara por mí, porque para manejar a alguien necesitas controlarle. Cuando cumplí 18 me convertí en un oráculo y encontro un nuevo provecho en mí. Mi importancia en su vida consiste en lo que le pueda reportar, tanto como pueda sacar de mi será mi valor. Cada visión que tengo a causa de este don es información para complacer a su señor, eso es lo que aun me mantiene con vida, aunque no pueda ni mirarme a la cara porque se avergüenza de mí. _

_ Nunca creas que yo siento lo mismo. Sé que no nos conoceremos, y que hablar de amor en una situación así puede sonar a falsedad, pero para mi tú nunca serás mi heredero. Siempre, siempre serás mi hijo. No me importa que no lleves mi nombre, no me importa que no haya más generaciones Malfoy por asegurar, tú eres lo único importante, con cada uno de tus fallos y cada uno de tus valores. Eres mi hijo, y a los ojos de un padre no podrás hacer nada que cambie ese hecho. Siempre te querré, y será por ti, no por lo que me puedas dar, o lo que obtenga. Siempre te querré. Harry y tú son lo único bueno que he tenido en esta vida._

_ Quizás no lo sepas pero el mayor deseo de tu padre era tener una familia. Su propia familia. Cuando crezcas sabrás de su vida. Te hablaran de tus abuelos y del sacrificio de amor que hicieron por su hijo. Lily Evans y James Potter amaban tanto a Harry que dieron la vida para protegerlo, porque para un padre perder un hijo es peor que perder el alma. _

_ Harry perdió a sus padres siendo un bebe, y eso fue el mayor acto de amor que nadie ha realizado por él. Yo me crié junto a los míos y, desde que tengo uso de razón nunca les he considerado como tales. Por eso sé que el amor no se basa en la presencia física, sino que es el sentimiento, lo que se manifiesta con cada una de nuestras acciones, de nuestros gestos, con nuestras palabras. _

_ Cuando me enamore de tu padre pedí mi primer deseo. Quería una familia y la quería junto a él. Le amaría todos los días de mi vida y honraría a mis hijos con todo el amor del que fuera capaz. _

_ Nunca tuve el valor de decírselo y sé que ahora no tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo aunque espero que mis actos hablaran en el lugar de las palabras que por orgullo no me atreví a pronunciar._

_ No tengo los días que deseo para amarle, pero le amare los que me queden y los que me arrebataran. No puedo criarte, ni darte hermanos, ni verte crecer como desearía hacerlo, enmendando los errores que cometieron conmigo._

_ La única prueba de mi amor que podía darle a Harry fuiste tú, la única que puedo darte a ti son estas cartas._

_ Mi niño pequeño, daría un mundo por no saber lo que sé. Daría lo que me queda por dar por ver tu rostro realmente, por abrazar tu cuerpo contra el mío, por escucharte llamándome._

_ La vida me condeno a no tener un solo día contigo, pero si sigues leyendo estas cartas, podrás tenerme a tu lado a través de las letras._

_ Nunca he sido sincero, me enseñaron a esconderme bien, soy un maestro ocultando lo que realmente siento, pero cuando se trata de ti se caen todas las defensas y me quedo solo ante el papel. Por eso te pido que sigas leyendo, abre el resto de las cartas porque en cada letra se esconde un sentimiento, y detrás de todo mucho más. Perdóname._

_ Por ahora debes seguir creciendo y debes seguir aprendiendo. Utiliza bien la palabra, es poderosa. Puede salvar o condenar a un hombre con la misma facilidad. Úsala a tu conveniencia. Di con ella más de lo que algunos puedan entender, para que solo unos pocos pueden comprender lo que quieres decir. Di con ella tanto como quieras ocultar. Aprende a intimidar a un hombre con el tono, y a consolar con el susurro. Reserva tus palabras solo para los que las merezcan._

_ No pierdo la ilusión de escuchar algún día tu voz._

_PS:_ _Y la voz que me guía es la que nunca conocí_

* * *

Inglaterra 14 años después

"River."

"No pasa nada."

"Tu padre esta muerto. Claro que pasa algo."

"He dicho que no pasa nada." Y mientras hablaba se volvio hacia Galen mirándolo con rabia.

"No te pongas así." Intentaron razonar con él. Conocían el carácter del muchacho. No sabía mediar con el dolor, y cuando este era demasiado fuerte lo transformaba en algo que si conocía bien: ira.

"¿Y como me pongo, si se puede saber?"

"Enfadado. No entiendes lo horrible que es verte así."

"Sois vosotros los que no entendéis." Y les dio la espalda con intención de salir de la habitación de su padre y volver a la suya. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

"No hagas eso." Le chillo Galen. "¡Por Merlín!, es que no has entendido nada de lo que han dicho. Tu padre esta muerto."

"Para la mayoría de las personas de esta casa lleva muchos años muerto." Exploto.

Se sentía atrapado. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería esconderse y que lo dejaran solo.

En realidad no sabía lo que quería.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación. Sus amigos le siguieron. Siempre lo hacían, pero en aquel momento no sabía si sentirse agradecido o no.

Fue hacia la ventana y se sento en el suelo. Podía ver el terreno en torno a la casa; las zarzas y las malas hierbas que se extendían por el desatendido jardín y sobre él, el cielo cubierto de nubes. Sintio una pequeña presión en su regazo, y al mirar se encontro con su 'caja de secretos'.

"Una parte de mí, siempre lo supo." Sus manos acariciaban la madera de la tapa con cuidado, casi con ternura. "Él me lo advertía en sus cartas."

"¿Y la otra parte?" Los gemelos estaban sentados a su lado, dándole espacio pero lo suficientemente cerca para que supiera que estaban ahí, y que siempre iban a estarlo.

"La otra duele mucho. Y no lo entiendo porque yo nunca le conocí así que no puedo quererlo."

"Sí que lo conociste, solo que de otra manera. No le has visto, ni oído, pero creo que sabes más de él que ninguna otra persona." Y con las últimas palabras Robert le señalo la caja. "Él a ti si te quería, y tampoco te conocio."

Los ojos grises le miraban tristes y ambos pelirrojos sabían que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no echarse a llorar.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrio?" Balbuceo.

Galen no podía soportar ver a su amigo en ese estado, no cuando River siempre parecía tan seguro y tan entero, así que se acerco a él y lo abrazo. En otro momento hubiera protestado, pero esta vez se dejo hacer, rodeando con sus brazos a su amigo y acurrucándose contra él.

"No podemos conocer lo que ocurrio." Le susurro al oído. "Pero ahora sabes que tu padre era sincero contigo. Te dijo que era un oráculo, y ya oíste a Dumbledore. Te dijo también que no era un mortifago y eso también es verdad." Le abrazo más fuerte. "Él sabía muchas cosas, quizás gracias a su don. Puede que supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, y puede que te lo contara en alguna carta. Quien sabe, a lo mejor él te da las respuestas que tanto buscas."

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mientras oían pasos por la escalera y finalmente en el pasillo. Con la reunión acabada seguramente los miembros de la orden volverían a casa y sus padres a sus habitaciones. Robert contuvo la respiración. Si les daba por entrar a verles descubrirían a River llorando y a Galen consolándole y al final tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Y aquello no se le antojaba demasiado apetecible.

Poco a poco la casa parecio recuperar la calma y todos los ruidos cesaron y el silencio lleno el lugar. Suspiro aliviado, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo que nunca se había parado a pensar.

"Espera un momento." Y se acerco a las dos figuras abrazadas en el suelo. "Si los hechizos han revelado que Draco murió con 18 años, ¿Cómo explicáis que las cartas comenzasen a ser mandadas cuando River tenía 8? ¡Por Merlín! Llevaba 8 años muerto. ¿O el que sigan apareciendo con cada cumpleaños?"

Los otros dos muchachos lo miraron asombrados. Robert prosiguió.

"Murió hace 14 años, y todas las cartas hasta ahora, están datadas en el 98, ¿no?"

"Si, entre mayo y junio." Le contesto River.

"A donde quieres llegar hermanito. No estarás dudando de la magia de Dumbledore, Pomfrey, nuestros padres, etc…" Le miro escéptico.

"Claro que no." Contesto ofendido. "Lo que intento decir es que es probable que tu padre hechizara las cartas tras escribirlas." Hizo una pausa esperando una replica, pero no hubo ninguna. "¿Es que no lo entendéis? Manipulo el tiempo. Él escribio las cartas en el 98 y las hechizo para que tú las recibieras en cada cumpleaños. Él mismo te lo decía en la primera carta, sólo que lo malinterpretamos. Pensamos que se refería a que él te enviaría las cartas."

"Robert, ¿Tú te escuchas?" le reprendió Galen. "No se puede manipular el tiempo."

"O claro que no" Ironizo. "El tiempo no, pero el destino si, ¿verdad? Por favor Galen, Draco Malfoy era un oráculo. Profetizo su propia muerte."

Su hermano lo miro mal, pero antes de tener tiempo a replicar River se le adelanto.

"Si él pudo manipular el tiempo, yo también podría, ¿no?"

"¿Que?" Se escandalizo Galen. "Estamos todos locos. El tiempo no se manipula. Se vive y ya."

"¿Y el libro de magia negra que guarda mama? Tiene un capitulo enterito dedicado a viajes en el tiempo."

"¿Hermione tiene un libro de magia negra?"

"Bueno, si… pero ese no es el caso." Contesto nervioso Robert a su amigo.

"Lo que dice no son más que una sarta de tonterías y de hechizos inútiles. Viajes en el tiempo, belleza eterna, seducción…, todo mentiras." Rebatió su hermano. "¿O acaso creéis que si no fuera así nuestra madre no habría intentado ya alguno?"

"Quizás estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo." Susurro River, a lo que el pelirrojo le miro enfadado. Iba a contestar pero su hermano se le adelanto.

"River tiene razón. Todos temen esa magia aunque nunca la hayan experimentado. Mama guardo el libro porque sabía que era valioso, pero ¿puedes decirme cuantas veces lo ha abierto siquiera?" Espero unos segundos.

"Una vez. El día que Moody lo trajo tras un registro en casa de un mortifago." Susurro Galen dándose por vencido.

"Exacto. Una sola."

"Porque es magia negra, y un libro prohibido."

"¿Y como es que vosotros lo conocéis tan bien?"

Los gemelos se miraron avergonzados.

"Mama nos castigo por una pequeña trastada y nos confisco algunos 'juguetes'. No es muy original escondiendo cosas, así que…."

"… rebuscamos entre sus cajones y allí estaba. Pura coincidencia."

"En realidad sólo lo ojeamos un poco, y lo devolvimos a su sitio."

"¿Podéis traerlo?" Les pregunto River a los gemelos con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

"No, no y no. Ni lo penséis." Galen se puso serio.

"Por favor." River le miro con ojos de cachorrillo, y al ver el efecto Robert se unio también.

"Vamos, hermano. Esto no es propio de ti. ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu de aventura?" Podía ver que Galen empezaba a ceder. "Además solo le echaríamos un vistazo, ¿verdad River?"

Este solo asintió y le dio una sonrisilla tierna pero aun triste.

"Por favor. Merezco una esperanza, ¿no?"

No podía evitarlo, River era su perdición. Suspiro resignado.

"De acuerdo." Se puso serio. "Pero sólo lo ojearemos. Antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, o sea usar alguno de esos hechizos, consultaremos a un adulto." Espero hasta que obtuvo dos asentimientos de cabeza un tanto forzados y continuo. "Ahora solo nos queda sacarlo de la habitación, ya que no creo que podamos llamar a la puerta y pedir a nuestros padres que nos lo dejen."

"Evidentemente no, así que habrá que distraerlos."

Y por la mirada que se dedicaron los gemelos, el moreno supo que estaba de nuevo en problemas.

* * *

El plan era sencillo. Uno distraía, el otro entraba y el tercero esperaba.

Al moreno le había tocado esperar, y aunque al principio penso que era la mejor parte, ahora tenía sus dudas, por no hablar de un montón de nervios que habían tomado asiento en su estomago.

Oyó pasos junto a la puerta y se acurruco aun más bajo las sabanas, simulando que estaba dormido.

"Esto es muy raro, Galen" Era la voz de Hermione. "Siempre quejándote de que te trato como a un bebe y ahora me pides que te arrope."

Definitivamente no era un plan perfecto, pero si lo máximo que habían podido idear en cinco minutos. Sacar al matrimonio Wealsey de la habitación a cualquier precio y entretenerles para dar tiempo a Robert.

"No es eso, mama…" No sabía que decir y su madre no era ninguna tonta…

"Es que oímos ruidos abajo y nos asustamos." River sabía que su amigo se había quedado sin ideas y le ayudo.

"Ohh, River, tú también despierto." Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la tercera cama vacía. "¿Y tu hermano?"

"En el baño." Sin dar tiempo a replica pregunto. "¿Y papa?"

La expresión de Hermione se ensombreció "Dormido. Estaba un poco alterado y le di una poción."

"¿Por? ¿A ocurrido algo?" Quiso saber River. Prefería hablar con su padre, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Además podría comprobar si pensaban seguir dejándole al margen o por fin le tomaban en cuenta.

"No." Negó deprisa la mujer dejándose en evidencia.

"¿Seguro?"

Ella parecio dudar un momento, pero luego le sonrió y trato de actuar con total normalidad

"Seguro. Algunos compañeros de la orden han venido esta noche. Esos serían los ruidos que oísteis." Y les sonrio con dulzura. "De todos modos es muy tarde. Ya deberíais estar dormidos."

River hervía de rabia por dentro, pero trato de controlarse.

"¿Y mi padre?" Siseo.

Hermione se quedo callada, sin saber que decir, porque lo único que sabía es que Harry se había marchado de la reunión nada más acabar. Sin embargo, contesto a la pregunta, aunque sin darse a penas cuenta.

"Ha ido a Hogwarts." Se sorprendio, no solo por lo contestado sino por una vocecilla en su interior que le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

River quería preguntar que a que, porque ya sabía la respuesta y porque quería presionar a la que consideraba como su propia tía, e intentar hacerla confesar. Una verdad a la que él tenía derecho y todo el mundo se la negaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo porque por la puerta acababa de aparecer Robert, con la respiración agitada, la bata de lana bien atada al cuerpo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿De donde vienes tú?" Pregunta su madre entre intrigada y aliviada de no tener que seguir contestando al hijo de Harry.

"Del baño." En ocasiones parecía que esos dos se leían la mente.

"¿Y la bata?"

"Tengo frío. Y sueño." Se acerco a su madre y la beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches."

Hermione parecio querer decir algo más, sobre todo cuando vio a su hijo meterse a la cama con la bata aun puesta, pero un nuevo 'buenas noches' esta vez del otro pelirrojo la disuadio.

Apago la luz, y tras despedirse cerro la puerta y la oyeron volver a su habitación.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que les parecio que ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial.

"¿Lo tienes?" Pregunto un gemelo.

"La duda ofende." Fue su contestación. Se sento en la cama y tomando su varita susurro un hechizo que lleno la habitación de una tenue luz, solo la justa para poder verse pero sin levantar sospechas. "Solo la sacaste a ella de la habitación. Temía que papa se despertase de un momento a otro. Tuve que arrastrarme por el suelo como un gusano hasta el armario, ¿sabes?"

Galen se rio bajito. "Esta bajo los efectos de una poción para el sueño, aunque hubieses destrozado la habitación no se habría enterado."

Robert lo fulmino con la mirada. Después abrio la bata y saco el libro que escondía bajo ella.

No era muy grande y el estado en que se encontraba no lo hacia lucir valioso, pero la mayoría de los tesoros se esconden en envoltorios gastados, como solía decir Remus.

Los tres se acomodaron sobre la cama de Robert y ojearon el libro.

En el capitulo 4 había una extensa colección de hechizos manipuladores de tiempo. Tal cantidad daba la sensación de que aquello no era muy fiable, además la lengua en la que se encontraban escritos era bastante arcaica, como una extraña mezcla entre latín y algún dialecto antiguo, pero River creía recordar que para la magia pura se usaban lo que Severus llamaba en sus clases 'palabras puras'. Y aunque para ser sinceros la reacción que provocaba aquel libro nada más abrirlo estaba más cercana a la de la magia negra que de cualquier pureza, él no podía juzgar porque nunca había experimentado ese tipo de magia.

"_Suadil. Az tris…_ ¿que pone aquí?"

"Robert, no creo que sea muy sensato pronunciar en alto un hechizo del que no sabes nada." Le regaño su gemelo.

"No creo que pueda hechizar nada con esto. Seguro que ni se pronuncia así, además no he llegado ni a la tercera palabra."

"Grrrr, ¿si ni siquiera sabemos leerlo, como vamos a usarlos?"

"Espera un momento, quedamos en que solo lo ojearíamos, nada de intentar usarlos." Le recordó Galen a su moreno amigo.

"Hey, escuchad esto _Tor nec don…mmm…donovan, nec-dona, van-tor. _¿Qué significara?"

"¡Robert! ¿Que parte no entendiste?"

"Venga hermanito, ¿acaso sientes algo raro? Mira a tu alrededor. No ha pasado nada. ¡Nada! Posiblemente tenias razón, y el libro no sirva. Mira la cantidad de hechizos que hay aquí. Empiezo a pensar que si alguno fuese realmente útil, ya sabríamos de ello." Cerró el libro y lo dejo sobre la cama frustrado.

Galen los miraba con una expresión entre 'os lo dije' y 'estamos perdiendo el tiempo', y con cierto aire de orgullo volvió hacia su cama.

"Deberíamos empezar a planear como devolverlo al armario y que nadie se entere de esto."

"Yo lo saque, te toca a ti volverle."

River los ignoro mientras continuaban discutiendo y también regreso a su cama pero llevándose el libro con él. Se acurruco de nuevo entre las mantas y tomo también la 'caja de secretos'. Al mirarla tuvo una idea y decidió intentar algo que le había enseñado su padre tiempo atrás.

Cogio su varita y respiro profundo y volvio a abrir el libro, pero esta vez solo con un pensamiento en mente. Su papa Draco. El padre que desconocía pero conocía tan bien.

Dejo libre todos esos sentimientos que tanto esfuerzo le costaba contener, porque al hacerlo liberaba su magia. O eso decía su papa Harry.

Se concentro en la incertidumbre y el miedo de la guerra, la preocupación por Harry, la rabia de la información que le ocultaban, el anhelo con la llegada de una nueva carta, el dolor y la alegría a partes iguales tras leerla, el sentimiento confuso que solo aparecía con Draco y al que no se atrevía a poner nombre… y de pronto sintio como las paginas amarillentas y ajadas comenzaban a moverse, pasándose solas a gran velocidad. Parecían llegar al final, pero entonces volvían de nuevo hacia el principio. Se concentro aun más, y centro su mente en un par de ojos grises como los suyos y en un montón de palabras que eran el mundo para él.

Y lo sintio.

Las hojas habían parado de moverse y el libro estaba abierto ante él.

Capitulo 4, hechizos manipuladores de tiempo, pagina 98. Y un solo hechizo en toda la extensión del papel.

Tomo aire y miro en dirección a los gemelos, pero ellos seguían discutiendo y no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Volvio los ojos al libro y pensó ¿Qué puedo perder?

No sabía como leer esa lengua extraña, y la parte lógica de su cerebro decía que aquel libro no era más que un montón de patrañas, pero sus labios ya habían formado la primera palabra y en su mente lo único claro era Draco.

"_Merit tâ_ s_uelos_ _statu, nec taia mevti. Eti men capo uuictu Menadhura_"

Y aunque reconocía su voz en aquellas palabras susurradas no podía comprender su sentido ni la fluidez con que las pronunciaba, ni como era posible que en un hechizo tan pequeño pudiese comprimirse algo tan grande como el tiempo.

Y de pronto se sintio mareado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía cambiar y moverse rápido como atrapado en mitad de un huracán.

Ya no había nada. No sentía el peso del libro en su regazo, ni la calidez de la cama sobre la que se sentaba, ni el murmullo de voces que antes lo acompañaba.

Solo había… nada; y una terrible sensación de vértigo.

Y de pronto todo acabo y la desagradable sensación desaparecio.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo se sentía pesado como plomo. Seguramente se había excedido usando su magia.

Si, eso había pasado. Era un tonto confiado y se había excedido usando su magia. Maldijo el libro, y luego se maldijo a él, por insensato.

Su padre estaba muerto. Eso no se podía cambiar. El tiempo se vive y se va. Nunca hay marcha atrás. Su padre estaba muerto. Y él se sentía tan cansado. Ya nunca le conocería. Sólo le quedaban las cartas y ese sentimiento sin nombre tan parecido al que le provocaba Harry.

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar. Como hacía mucho que no se lo permitía.

No quería hacer ruidos para que los gemelos no se dieran cuenta pero apenas podía evitarlo.

Entonces lo oyó. Eran gritos, pero él no había gritado. Y se dio cuenta que el aire ya no era limpio, y bajo sus manos había piedra en lugar de tela. Y tenía frío.

Volvio a oír gritar y los ojos se le abrieron y delante suyo encontro una calle y gente corriendo y muchos gritos. Había humo por todas partes y varios edificios ardiendo.

¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación? Se levanto del suelo y avanzo con sus pies descalzos. Aun era de noche pero ahora estaba lloviendo. El humo y la humedad de la noche le asfixiaban y apenas podía ver por donde caminaba. Se oyeron más gritos y sin saber que más hacer decidió seguir las voces. Salio a una calle ancha que parecía ser la principal y creyó ver entre el humo gente corriendo y haces de luz verde. Agarro con fuerza la varita que afortunadamente aun tenia en su mano, y con la otra apreto la caja con las cartas y avanzo. ¿Dónde estaba? Paso por delante de una tienda. luego otra y otra más, entonces se paro en seco porque acababa de reconocer el lugar.

Hogsmeade.

Pero no el que él conocía. Aquel barrio no estaba desierto, asolado por la guerra. Las tiendas aunque cerradas estaban aun en uso y había un montón de gente que corría a resguardarse. Este era el Hogsmeade del que hablaba su padre. Y él estaba allí. ¡Y en mitad de un ataque! Estaba tan asombrado que se quedo de piedra y en ese estado no supo que hacer cuando se dio cuenta que algo negro iba hacia él.

"¿El pequeño se ha perdido?" se burlo una voz cruel. La de un mago de túnica negra con su mascara blanca tapando su cara. Un mortifago. "Yo puedo ayudarte con eso."

Levantaron sus varitas al tiempo, uno con pulso firme, listo para matar, River temblando intentando protegerse.

"Avada kedavra" no sentía nada pero el mortifago que tenía delante cayo al suelo sin vida.

Temblando aun de miedo escucho otra voz, pero esta era sincera e incluso tierna.

"Tranquilo muchacho, ya estas a salvo." Y supo quien le había hablado aun antes de ver los ojos verdes de su padre mirándole con preocupación.

Delante suyo estaba Harry Potter, un Harry de no más de 18 años.

No sabía que hacer. No era posible. Pero parecía que si que había manipulado el tiempo, porque el miedo que sentía era tan real que no era posible que esto fuera un sueño.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunto Harry tiernamente.

¡No sabía quien era! ¿Su padre no le reconocía? Entonces comprendio. ¡Por Merlín! Lo había conseguido. Había viajado en el tiempo. 14 años atrás donde él todavía no existía. Podía hacer algo por Draco.

Pero si contaba ahora la verdad, lo tomarían por loco o aun peor por farsante o un enemigo. Además ni él mismo terminaba de creerlo. Y lo que era más importante aun tenía que saber si podía ayudar a su padre.

Entonces recordo la debilidad de su papa Harry. Los niños. Sobre todo los que se habían quedado sin nada. No podía resistirse a un niño desvalido y huérfano.

Eso sería él.

La culpa y la vergüenza por las mentiras que rondaban su cabeza ya quedarían para mas tarde, ahora necesitaba a Harry Potter y un lugar seguro donde idear un plan. Encontraría la manera de explicarse y que le creyeran pero primero se ganaría su cariño. O su compasión.

"River." Susurro mientras bajaba la mirada y forzaba un sonrojo. "Me llamo River, y me he quedado solo."


End file.
